heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quentin Frady
Quentin Frady is a main character in Heroes Reborn. He is portrayed by Henry Zebrowski. Biography Dark Matters After Quentin's sister, Phoebe Frady reveals to him that she is an EVO, he encourages her to document her origin story. Quentin worries that her ability may be too much for her to handle. Phoebe goes missing after an argument with Quentin over her ongoing nightmares. Concerned, Quentin and Aly search for Phoebe, tracking her down to the Summit in Odessa, Texas. In the wake of tragic events on June 13th, Quentin refuses to believe his sister was involved in the attacks and believes Renautas was behind Phoebe's abduction. Aided by Hero_Truther, Quentin attempts to substantiate his conspiracy theory by going undercover at Renautas. Hero_Truther's true identity is revealed when Quentin brings him evidence that connects Renautas to the Primatech Paper Company, leading Quentin to track down a former Primatech employee: Noah Bennet. Brave New World Quentin reveals the truth behind the Odessa tragedy to Noah. Odessa Quentin accompanies Noah when he returns to Primatech's original location in Odessa. He gets shot when Luke Collins and Joanne Collins steal Noah's car. Under the Mask Noah continues to work with Quentin in his search for the truth. The Needs of the Many Noah and Quentin look for a way into the Renautas building They use Taylor Kravid's frustration with her mother Erica's lies to gain her help. The Lion's Den Still inside Renautas, Noah, Quentin, and Taylor find evidence that the company is preparing for the extinction of humankind. When Noah and Quentin are captured by Harris, Miko bursts into The Kravids Home, taking back her sword and giving them a chance to escape. Game Over Miko meets Noah and Quentin in Renautas, and joins forces with them. They discover that Renautas has harnessed Hiro's ability to send what is needed to rebuild the Earth to the future. When Quentin confronts his sister Phoebe she uses her ability on him, killing him to protect Erica's mission. June 13 - Part Two Noah shoots Erica in the leg due to his past self's intervention, and Quentin stumbles upon the scene, pulling Erica out of the way to interrogate her about Phoebe. Quentin is reunited with a brainwashed Phoebe. In the present, Noah finds Quentin still alive and tells him about the twins, but this Quentin is working for Erica and tells her the truth. Sundae, Bloody Sundae Tommy Clark is captured by Quentin and Phoebe and taken to Erica. 11:53 to Odessa Tommy takes Erica, Phoebe, and Quentin to the future, to see the city Gateway. Send in the Clones Luke and Malina are ambushed by two Harris clones, Quentin and Phoebe, but they defeat Harris and capture the siblings. As everyone makes their way to Odessa the sun releases the first of the predicted solar flares. Company Woman Luke loses Phoebe, but Quentin decides to trust him. Luke, Malina, and Quentin go to Union Wells High School and make a scene for the news cameras to attract Tommy's attention. Project Reborn Luke and Quentin help Malina as she tries to fulfil Angela Petrelli's prophecy. Quentin shoots and kills Phoebe in the clock-tower to save Malina. Three months later, Quentin refuses to reveal the heroes' identities to Cole Cutler. Timeline Change Due to the events that took place in the past on June 13, 2014 after Hiro had taken Noah back to the past, Quentin is now alive and working for Erica Kravid. Galleries * Quentin Frady Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Quentin Frady Dark Matters Image Gallery * Quentin Frady Season 1 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Images Category:Dark Matters Category:Once Deceased